Fukushū Suru To Take Revenge
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Death NoteIY Xover Once Light had left her dead corpse for someone else to find, an unexpected creature comes and gives Kagome a second chance in life. With this new life, what will Kagome do now? Well…Revenge never tasted so sweet... Yaoi smut in ch3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note. And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane.

AN: Hey everyone. Yes here's another crossover but this one is my first attempt at making a Death Note/Inuyasha Crossover with hints of Catwoman so go easy on me. I'll also be low on ideas for this since I haven't seen much of Death Note so I'll need help from readers to get the story moving along.

Also note that this is an answer to one of my own Challenges since I haven't received any reply to the challenge. And this will also be slightly AU on Kagome's part.

Hope you enjoy this

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Death Note/Inuyasha

Genre: Suspense/Supernatural/Paranormal/Romance/Action

Pairing: Kagome/L

Summary: On her way home from the library, Kagome caught sight of a Shinigami with one of her classmates, Yagami Light. After witnessing him using a Death Note and declaring himself as Kira, Kagome tried to make a run for it not realizing that she caught Light's attention. Not wanting her to tell the authorities and all, Light writes her name in the Death Note making Kagome die of a heart attack. Once Light had left her dead corpse for someone else to find, an unexpected creature comes and gives Kagome a second chance in life. With this new life, what will Kagome do now? Well, as they say… Revenge never tasted so sweet…

* * *

_**Prologue**_

A sigh and the sound of a pencil scratching across paper could be heard throughout the deathly quiet library as Kagome finished up her report for history/mythology class, since she had finished her Criminal Justice report earlier in class. Setting her writing utensil down, Kagome skimmed-read through what she wrote so far. It seemed that her teacher gave her a college level assignment because of her intellect on Japanese history and mythology was so great.

That really wasn't a surprise to her because of her time spent in the Sengoku Jidai. But… the only thing about her that's decreased from her quest, despite the training she had to endure, was her confidence and self-esteem. Well, she had Inuyasha to thank for that with all his harsh remarks about her being weak and pathetic and comparing her with Kikyo so many times. With the verbal abuse change from the outspoken and outgoing girl she used to be to the now timid, sensitive, and self-conscious girl she is now.

Her old junior high friends and family had seen this but were at a loss on how to help her. But they gave her their support by saying that if she ever needed anything; they would be there for her.

At this, Kagome was grateful.

Soon after her quest in the past and Inuyasha's blunt betrayal with him trying to kill her, Kagome went back home to her family and was soon accepted into a very good college. Also to her surprise, she was one of their class representatives despite her horrible grades in public school.

Sometime during her trips to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome's mother had signed her up for Home Schooling so that she could still get her education but at her pace. It seemed that after taking an entrance exam for nationals, she was placed third, much to her surprise. They had also made her a representative of the freshman class of her college.

The day she had attended, she met the two other representatives of her class. One who she heard was named Yagami Light. He was boy with short brown hair that slightly covered his dark brown eyes that looked a calculating. Yeah, Light seemed like an okay guy but… there was just something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way… and there was just something dark about him.

As for the other guy, he seemed like an interesting guy. His skin was very pale… deathly pale, really giving his dark obsidian hair a stark contrast with his skin. And despite that the Opening Ceremony was supposed to be a bit formal, he wore a plain white long sleeved shirt with blue jean pants. His hair was a bit spiked, covering his dark eyes that looked voided but you could tell he was still alive. Not to mention he had dark bags under them… a tall tale saying that he hardly slept.

Aside from his appearance, Kagome could tell that he was a good person… maybe a bit Strange, but a good person, nonetheless. She could feel it in his aura.

Anyways, after putting her books back and gathering her papers Kagome left the library. On her way to the bus stop, she heard a familiar voice speaking up ahead. Looking up she saw that it was Light Yagami… speaking to a Shinigami.

She could hear him speaking, "… I've already told you, Ryuk. If I play my cards right and calculate my moves as well as L's carefully… they won't suspect that I'm Kira."

Kagome gasped, now realizing why she always saw that particular Shinigami around campus and why Light's aura seemed a bit off from other humans. It was because he had possession of a Death Note. Kagome had heard about Death Notes and Shinigami during one of her trips to the Sengoku Jidai and knew that if a Death Note ended up in the hands of a mortal, it was never a good thing for the Shinigami AND the Humans. And now… knowing that her own classmate, Yagami Light was the mass murderer, Kira… she knew that she had to tell someone. As one who valued life, whether the life was that of an innocent or a criminal, Kagome couldn't let another get killed.

Unfortunately for her, Light heard her gasp and turned to where she was standing not too far from him and saw her surprised yet frightened expression. Yes… he knew that she had heard him say that he was Kira and everything. He had to dispose of her before she told someone.

It wouldn't be too hard since he knew who she was.

Higurashi Kagome. A year younger than he but was exceedingly intelligent and very wise for her age despite the she was very sensitive and timid. Light had heard that in her last year in junior high and all of high school that she was ill and to take home school because of that. Or at least… that's what he had heard from his none too bright cousin Hojo who said he was in love with her.

The thing was… he knew that she was innocent. Probably the purest person he had ever met… one of the many reasons why he didn't want to write her name in the Death Note but he didn't want to risk being exposed as Kira.

And as soon as he saw Kagome run for it, Light quickly took out a piece of paper from the Death Note and wrote Kagome's name down… knowing that forty seconds later that she would die of cardiac arrest.

Kagome tried her best to get away out of fear and to get to the nearest phone or something. Her mind was just telling her to get to anywhere but near Light.

Suddenly, Kagome's chest started to ache with her heart pounding painfully in her chest, giving her chest discomfort and shortened breaths, making her fall, gasping for air. And just when she was close to a phone booth. The papers she was holding in her arms scattered in front of her.

'Cardiac arrest… just like his other victims…' Kagome thought, struggling to get close to the door of the booth.

She didn't want to die. Not when she was finally back with her family and haven't seen her son, Shippó or her surrogate brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome made so many promises and had only fulfilled so few of them… after coming close to losing her life so many times at the hands of demons and bandits from the Sengoku Jidai… she was going to die from a heart attack at a young age and all because of Light's identity of being Kira.

She faintly heard the sound of footsteps over her raging heartbeat as she lie on her back, still gasping for air… trying so hard to hold out. Looking up, she could see Light looking down on her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Feeling her heart slow and her breath coming slow and barely hearable. And with her last breath as well as her last breath… Kagome's body lost it heat and her whole world slowly went dark. The tears in her eyes were released after she was no longer among the living.

As for Light, all he could do was stare at his classmate's corpse and the tears from her eyes with a feel of regret. Yes, even though he didn't know Kagome very well, Light admired her for many things that she didn't know that she was capable of. He knew that if she put her mind to something, Kagome prove many wrong and show that she was just full of potential.

Now he could only regret taking her life for the sake of keeping Kira's identity secret.

While this was happening, Ryuk only stood by and stared at the girl's corpse. He could only feel relieved that it wasn't him who wrote the girl's name in the Death Note and pay for the consequences of killing one such as her. Yes, the Shinigami knew that the girl was a miko. And among the Shinigami, writing a miko's name in your Death Note was… how do some humans say… "Bad Juju."

Because killing a servant of god was just horrible in taste no matter what kind of god they served.

With one last sigh from Light, the college student walked away from Kagome's body with Ryuk following close behind.

Taking one last look back at the miko's lifeless body, Ryuk turned back to Light asking, "You're just going to leave her body there for someone else to find? Why not call it in?"

"If I call in Higurashi-san's death and they medics confirm that she died of a heart attack, it would give L more reason to suspect me as Kira. But if someone else were to report her death, I'll be in the clear even though L will suspect that she may have come close to realizing who Kira is." Light replied.

As both him and the Shinigami left the scene, none of them suspected, saw, or sensed the animal that witnessed the entire thing and made it's way to the miko's body…

* * *

**YES! A new Crossover made and posted. I originally had this finished the night before (Nov. 5, 2007) but I was too tired to post it. But here it is, and I hope you guys enjoy this. And keep this in mind. **

**Even though Light killed Kagome her in the beginning, the story is far from over. **

**Now, I'd like to put up a vote as to whether or not add Shippó and Sesshoumaru…**

_**Yes**_ -

_**No**_ -

**And vote as to what kind of animal should bring Kagome back to life… (Remember that this story is going to be a little like the movie, Catwoman except a Death Note/Inuyasha Crossover) Now, which animal would suit the story best? **

_**Cat**_ -

_**Dog**_ -

_**Fox**_ -

_**Other**_ -

**For those who have a different animal in mind, tell me what it is and the reason why you think it should be the animal that brings Kagome back from the dead. And your reason CAN'T be because it has a connection to one of the Inuyasha characters. **

**For example, Cats in Egyptology were known as the Guardians of The Underworld. Dogs/Jackals have a connection to the Death God Anubis. Foxes are known as messengers of the Goddess, Inari. **

**Your reason for the other type of animal you choose must be something like that. And it can be from any religion, worldwide. **

**Now place your votes with your reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed this **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note. And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane.

AN: Hey everyone, I'm very happy that so many liked the prologue of this new Crossover of mine. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me his or her votes. You guys have been so helpful.

Now as for those who just added this fic on their Alert List, as much as I appreciate you keeping tabs on this and you being curious as to what will happen next, please… PLEASE leave a review. Because… really, it makes me feel like the stories not good enough to read… not to mention that without reviews, I'm not gonna be given encouragement to continue this.

Well, with that done, here are the votes for **whether or not Shippó and Sesshoumaru should be involved in the fic… **

_**Yes**_** – 15**

_**No**_** – 0 **

And for which animal should revive Kagome…

_**Cat**_** – 4**

_**Dog**_** – 1 **

_**Fox**_** – 15 **

_**Other**_**…**

_**Phoenix**_** – 3 **

_**Dragon**_** – 3 **

_**Unicorn? (Don't ask… it was pheonixstar123's suggestion)**_** – 1 **

Well, everyone there you have it. Shippó and Sesshoumaru WILL both be in the story and what animal should revive Kagome from the dead? The one with the most votes is The Fox with FIFTEEN votes!

For everyone who voted for the other animals, I very sorry to disappoint you and hope that this doesn't stop you from reading more of this.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The animal that witnessed its fellow sacred being's death carefully made it's way out of the bushes it was hiding in to where the miko lay motionless. Once the creature has stepped into the streetlight, the light itself revealed the animal to be a breed of fox considering its shape and size. But the color of its fur wasn't like any ordinary fox. No, this certain fox had dark coal fur with white paws, white-tipped tail, and its underbelly to its snout was also white.

All in all, it looked like any other red fox just black where the red auburn color was supposed to be.

After looking around to make sure there weren't any passersby that might interrupt what it was about to do and to make sure that Light and Ryuk were out of sight, the fox continued it way until it was sitting next to Kagome's head. It nudged its head against Kagome's forehead, moving her bangs to the side and out of her eyes.

The black fox had witnessed the entire event where Light, a promising future patron god, just took the life one of Lady Inari's most powerful and legendary followers, The Shikon Guardian. Now that Light had come into contact with a Death Note, a tool used by the Shinigami, there was no saving him unless he decided to give up ownership of the pamphlet of parchment. But even after doing so, there was no way the deeds he'd done could be erased. And the blood on his hands could never be washed away.

And now, after killing the Lady Inari's most prized and successful of servants… the mortal was going to pay dearly.

A few minutes had passed as the fox stared at Kagome's sorrowful face before it moved itself to lie on the girl's chest. It then slowly positioned its head to where its nose and snout was about an inch away from Kagome's parted mouth. A bright then began to glow from the fox's mouth as it opened it before the light formed into a misty ball and pass from the fox to Kagome's parted lips.

Once the misty ball was fully passed over to Kagome, the once dead miko's eyes snapped open and she took a great gasp of before coughing and heaving like a victim who nearly drowned or suffocated. The sudden bouts of coughing startled the fox off the miko's chest.

Kagome didn't understand and confused. Even though feeling the air in her lungs again felt good and hearing the sound of her own heart had never felt more soothing. As soon as she had regained her breath, an assortment of sounds, smells, and sights bombard her senses, making her feel disoriented and confused with her surroundings.

Every imaginable sound you hear in the city, every smell, and every noticeable and unnoticeable niche and crevice could be notice by her senses. And while she was looking around, feeling like she was cornered, the black Kitsune watched her without being noticed.

Her mistress, Lady Inari gave the Kitsune strict instructions to stay by her charge until someone she trusted found her.

With Kagome's confusion reaching to the point of fear and feeling cornered, she gathered her scattered books and papers without realizing it before running off in the opposite direction Light had had taken with the black Kitsune following close behind.

Not far, a man with fiery red and golden hair and a dark green, almost black Armani suit sat inside in a dark but fiery red 2007-Chrysler Firepower car. He had been watching Kagome since the black Kitsune had return her soul back into her body. He knew that she was probably confused and scared right now. Then again, who wouldn't after just coming back from the dead?

Anyways, worried for her safety and knowing that his boss/lover would hurt him badly if he didn't keep an eye on her, the young and handsome looking young man switched gears and followed Kagome to make sure that she didn't die again… before she even have a chance to live her new one to its fullest.

During her run, Kagome didn't really know where she was going. She felt… like everything around her was a dream. Her fear bottled mind's thoughts came to a halt when an foreign and expensive looking car drove in front of her, blocking her path. When the driver's door opened, Kagome tried to make run for it again but was stopped when the black Kitsune grabbed the leg of her baggy black pants.

The man, who had followed her, got out of his car after blocking Kagome's way and quickly wrapped his arms around her to try and keep her from running while also trying to reassure her that nobody was going to hurt her and that she was safe.

With everything that's happened and everything coming down on her at a fast rate, Kagome's mind became overloaded, causing her to pass out from mental and emotional exhaustion.

When the man felt her body slack in her arms, he set her down and checked her vitals. He sighed when he found that she was merely unconscious, he turned to the Kitsune before speaking, "Let's get her to safety before Akatsume-sama and Kizufukai-sama get worried and come get her themselves."

("Akatsume" means "Red Claw" and "Fukaikizu" means "Deep Wound")

The Kitsune nodded before making its way to the car with the red-haired man following with Kagome secured in his arms. After he had set the young miko to lie in the back seat, he went to pick up her papers and also set them on the floor of the back before closing the passenger door, getting into the driver's seat and making his way to his boss/lover's private mansion.

* * *

YAY! I got chapter one done. But now I'm at a bit of a tight spot in how Kagome should meet up with L. And also, like the movie Catwoman, I don't know what Kagome's outfit should look like.

Suggestions for the story are more than welcome. Flamers with their Flames are not. And Please review, It'd be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note). And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane.

**AN: Thank you SOOOO much everyone. I'm glad that I'm still catching your attention with this story. As for those who are wondering who the guy that took Kagome is? Well, I'll tell you that it's not Shippó. As for who he really is? You'll have to find out on you own as you continue to read the story. **

**As for all the suggestions and ideas on outfits and masks Kagome should have and how she and L should meet? They are all fantastic ideas and I will keep them all in mind as the time comes closer to when Kagome makes an appearance to the Investigation team. Keep the ideas coming in. I'd like to make any possibilities. **

**For all of you Yaoi pairing fans, I assure you that this WILL have once Yaoi pairing. As for who it is with whom? Just read and find out. All I ask is for you guys to take it easy for me because this is my first time writing anything Yaoi. **

**And lastly, know that this is basically and mostly going to be a filler for Shippó and his lover's past.**

_**Chapter Two**_

"Are you certain that no one saw you? Because if someone did, Honóo, you'll have to clean that mess up yourself rather than letting someone report a kidnapping." A young but deep velvety voice spoke as the sound of two pairs of footsteps sounded within one of the man long empty hallways within the structure.

The man who had collected Kagome, Honóo worked for the miko's now adult Kitsune son, Shippó a.k.a. Akatsume-sama who was also his boss and lover.

At first, before he had received the assignment to get Kagome, Honóo had been a bit jealous in thinking that Shippó found a different lover without telling him but when Fukaikizu-sama, a.k.a. Sesshoumaru told him that the girl he was to collect was Shippó's mother; the miko who had took care of him when he was a child, the phoenix demon calmed down a bit at the information.

The only thing that Honóo worried about was if she would disapprove of the union he and her son had and the bond that they shared.

A half hour after collecting Kagome, Honóo drove straight to his mansion so that she could be safe until she awoke. Once inside the mansion, one of the many maids working there led him to the room that was prepared for the miko sleeping in his arms. After setting her in the plush bed, the Kitsune that revived her stayed by her side as he left to inform Shippó that his mother was within his Mansion's walls, safe and resting peacefully.

"Yes, Akatsume-sama. There was no one around when I went to collect her and the messenger Inari-dono sent. The Kitsune is with your mother as we speak." Honóo answered as Shippó the doors that led to his study.

The room was filled with shelves beyond shelves of books and scrolls. Both new and old with antique sculptures, small statues, and ornaments of Kitsune. In the middle of the huge room was a large mahogany desk that had a small computer set to one side with a small stack of papers set on the other. On top of the stack of papers was a paperweight that took the form of an elegant looking version of the Fox Goddess, Inari. In front of the desk were two couches and a coffee table made of the same wood as the desk.

All and all, the room was a splendor that could catch any eye.

"Good. Thank you for getting her for me, Honóo. With Ojiue being busy himself tonight as well as myself, there was no one else I could trust with the task." Shippó said with a soft tone that showed how grateful he was as he took a seat in the large plush chair that was set behind the desk.

In five hundred years, Shippó had grown into a VERY handsome demon with dark yet fiery auburn hair that reached to his knees and a very lithe and nicely muscled body. His eyes had change from the large and cute sparkling green they were when he was a child to the sleek and almond shaped with a deep piercing green color of an adult's.

Most would have mistaken him for a model and say that he was better looking than Ryuga Hideki. But unfortunately for all the ladies, he was but a "humble" businessman who was the president of an Entertainment corporation that owned most of the most popular dance club in all of Japan as well as the most popular video games and game consoles.

Honóo's cheeks blushed modestly at the tone Shippó had used to thank him.

Even after being his lover for about six months now, Honóo still couldn't get used to Shippó's Kitsune charm that he had twenty-four/seven. But still, he loved the Kitsune deeply.

Shippó gave hearty chuckle at the sight Honóo made. That was one of the many things he loved about the phoenix demon he had taken as a lover. For Shippó, it didn't matter if his lover was male or female, just as long as they had some sort of unique beauty to them.

For Honóo, he was beautiful inside and out. Sure, he loved his outer beauty that consisted of a sharp chiseled face, long Red and gold hair that resembled fire, deep green eyes that had specks of gold in them, and lithe body that would put any mortal man to shame. But what he truly loved him for was his loving and nurturing nature that came with being a phoenix demon- a creature that was one of the most docile of demons.

After a bit of a pause had passed, Shippó glanced up to where Honóo was still standing in front of his desk. Knowing from body language that something was obviously bothering him ever since he had first mention Kagome being his mother. In knowing what the problem probably was, Shippó asked while standing and making his way to where the other male stood, "Something bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, not really. It's just…"

"Just what?"

With a sigh after while, Honóo answered, "Your mother… what if she doesn't approve us… being together?"

In reality, the male phoenix demon was scared. He had already experienced being disowned by his clan because he was in love with a Kitsune, not to mention a MALE Kitsune. His parents and the rest of his clan said that they didn't mind if he was in love with a male but they were ashamed that he was in an intimate relationship with a red Kitsune.

His clan consisted of generations of purists, believing that any imperfections within their blood would bring shame and misfortune to future generations. Honóo didn't want to live through that again and only hoped that Shippó's mother didn't think and feel like his clan.

Shippó understood his fear. He had been there when Honóo introduced him to his clan only for them to say that his lover was a disgrace to their pure bloodline and shit.

Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist comfortingly as he gave a reassuring smile, resting his chin on his shoulder, saying, "Don't worry. My mother, human or not… MIKO or not, she is nothing like those in your clan who think two males being in love is an abomination or two different breeds of demon should never be together. She's very open-minded and understands a Kitsune's behavior and habits. As well as their tastes in long-term lovers."

Relaxing a little in the Kitsune's arms, Honóo asked another question, "Didn't you say once that your mother always wanted to have grandbabies?"

Nuzzling his neck with a light chuckle, Shippó answered, "Yeah. I know that she'd be a little disappointed in not being able to become a grandmother but she'll get over it. Unless… you wanna bring that one gorgeous female phoenix into our little circle…"

Honóo knew whom Shippó was talking about. Hotaru… she was a female Phoenix who betrothed to him since birth and despite her love for him, she was the only one out of his entire clan who supported his love for Shippó. And because of her support, she was banished from the clan as well.

With her having no other place to go, Shippó gave her a place to live as well as a job in working with kids since she loved children.

Over time, Shippó began to love her as much as he loved Honóo. He knew that Honóo felt the same way too, and the two of them had talked about it… but they weren't sure about Hotaru's feelings about them. Sure they knew that she still loved Honóo but they weren't sure about her feelings for Shippó.

In all demon cultures, it wasn't uncommon for one to have more than one mate so they didn't have worry about Kagome being shocked about that little bit of information should they decide to have Hotaru as another lover who would bear their children.

Honóo lightly pinched Shippó's hand while pointing out, "That's entirely Hotaru's decision. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." Shippó answered as he started to nuzzle the back of Honóo's ear before becoming bold and start nibbling his earlobe.

_***Lime had to be deleted. Original version can be found elsewhere. Location info can be found on Profile***_

Before either could carry out any further, a feminine cough sounded within the study and breaking through Honóo's moans of pleasure.

The two males stopped what they were doing and turned toward the door to see… woman who looked to be in her twenties dressed in an elegant yet seductive kimono that showed her legs and slightly hung off her shoulders. The kimono itself was a beautiful violet with light metallic blue trimming on the sleeves and neckline, as well as the bottom of the kimono.

Her face, which was framed by her long, ankle-length black hair, was smooth and narrow with gorgeous honey-golden almond shaped eyes that were filled so much love and care, as well as mirth. Her figure was tall and lithe with her height of five-foot-seven-inches. At her sides were about six Kitsune in all, each of them having a different but natural color of fur for each of them- red, grey, golden brown, and others.

She chuckled a little out of mirth before asking, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Honóo and Shippó quickly stepped away from each other with the phoenix demon trying to fix him self up as Shippó cleared his throat as he made his way to the woman, saying, "Ah, Inari-dono. We weren't expecting until sometime tomorrow morning."

"Yes, well Jumyō sent word to me that he had given my favorite miko a new life earlier than expected. So, I couldn't wait any longer to meet her and here I am." The woman, Inari spoke.

"Well, she still resting at the moment and probably won't wake until sometime tomorrow morning. But you can stay here until then if you'd like." Shippó offered as heard Honóo zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. Oh, he was sure that his lover was red in the face from embarrassment.

Don't get him wrong, he was a bit embarrassed too after doing some foreplay in front of this race's deity but he hid his embarrassment well.

"Thank you, Shippó. I would like that very much. And I'm so sorry to have interrupted the two of you." The Kitsune goddess didn't mean to walk in on one of her followers with this lover but you know as they say, "Deities can predict EVERYTHING."

"It's quite all right." Shippó assured before calling to one of the maids who were still up at this hour, asking them to lead the Kitsune goddess to one of the available guest rooms close to his mother's room.

Once the goddess had bid goodnight to the male couple, she followed the maid with her Kitsune in tow.

Sure that was far enough to where she wouldn't hear them, Honóo hissed at Shippó, "Damn it, Shippó! I can't believe we nearly had sex in front of Inari-dono!"

"Take it easy, Honóo. I know that I should've expected her to be here earlier than anticipated but be glad that she didn't walk in on us while we were stripped naked." Shippó answered back, calmly.

Honóo then just sighed saying that he was going to take a (cold) shower before going to their room to wait for him.

The Kitsune then gave him a peck on the lips saying that he would be right there with him after he finished something up. Once the phoenix demon left, he turned to one of the many statues in the study before calling out, "Come on out, Hotaru-san. I know you're there." Shippó knew that the female phoenix demon had been there before he and Honóo walked in and was sure that she had heard everything that was said between them.

Hotaru hesitantly stepped out from her hiding place, feeling guilty for eavesdropping and embarrassed from hearing her love interest's moans of pleasure. She also heard them saying it was her decision as to whether or not to accept them both as her lovers.

The idea of it seemed so…

"Hotaru-san. About what Honóo and I had said about you becoming our mate… we really meant it about it being entirely up to you. The both of us really do care about you and don't want you to feel like you're being force to do something that you don't want to do." Shippó said gently.

Hotaru was a very attractive female phoenix demon with long wild yet elegant hair that was the same as Honóo's and really deep soulful green eyes. Her figure was filled out just right while not too big hips or breasts… but making her look like a young lady from high society. She was also very modest and well mannered with a loving nature. One of the many reasons Shippó and Honóo loved her so much.

Hotaru felt relieved and touched that Shippó and Honóo cared so much but she didn't know what to say or think. All her life, she was told that you couldn't have more than one mate. But then again, those were the laws of her clan. A clan… that she wasn't a part of anymore…

After a while of silence, Shippó made his way to where Hotaru stood before wrapping his arms around her in a comforting way, saying, "It's alright, Hotaru-san. You don't have to choose right away. Take as long as you like to make a decision. You have all the time in the world."

The little phoenix demon sighed in relief as she relaxed in his arms before saying a soft thank you. Seeing the time on an old clock Shippó had set on one of the many shelves, Hotaru said that it was late and that she had to work early the next day. And after exchanging goodnights, Hotaru left.

Shippó though… he had decided to make his way to see his mother, Kagome before heading to bed himself. Kami knows that his dearest mother was going to wake up confused as hell.

Another chapter completed. And yes, this was the first light Yaoi smut I had ever written by myself.

Was it good? Bad? So-and-so? Tell me, please. For the ideas and suggestions on how Kagome and L should meet and ideas and suggestions on what Kagome's outfit should look like? Keep them coming.

Flamers with their flames… Send me something that is negative, harsh, and saying that I shouldn't even continue writing or whatever? Well I've got something for you. SHOVE IT! If you don't like my writing, don't even bother to continue reading it.

Now, as for my faithful readers, your encouragement and comments have been the best. Thank you so much.

I hope that you continue reading this. And wait patiently for the next chapter to be posted.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note. And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane. I also don't own the song, "Overburdened" by Disturbed. The song belongs to them.

**AN:****And also guys, if you don't like Yaoi, Don't even BOTHER to continue reading this story because I'm not going to take it out and if you don't like it? Well… too bad. **

**The reason I had added some Yaoi smut in my last chapter is because Kitsune will love anything and everything that's remotely pretty and therefore don't care about gender. **

**Now I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

That same night, on the other side of town within the Yagami household, Light way within in own bed. Most who had just killed an innocent for the first time in their life would've had trouble in just trying to shut their eyes without seeing the face of the person they had just killed.

But not Light, nooo. He was sleeping like a bump on a log… that was… until the deed he just made started to come to him… through his nightmares.

--------------------------------------------------

_Everything around him was deserted yet full of life with only lush trees, bushes, and grass being around. And what animal life he came across, they would stare at him intently before showing their teeth and running of like there was something off about him. _

_Light couldn't understand. Sure, most animals didn't like human contact but with the way these animals were acting around him… it was very strange, even by his standard. _

_His walk through the woods came to an end as he came across a clearing that had the hugest tree he had ever seen standing right at the center. _

_Its mighty roots were dug into the earth as an evening breeze blew in the canopy. A worn spot in the tree's spark caught his eye, making him wonder what had caused it. _

_He then heard something sounded like singing. It was soft and quite beautiful, Light knew that much even though he really didn't have an artistic bone in his body. But for some reason, it gave him a bad feeling. From where he stood, it sounded like it was coming from the left beyond a beaten path that led into the forest._

_**Hell is still overburdened, I must stand and wait in line  
I may never know for certain when will be my time  
How was I considered evil? Pleasures taken in this life?  
Someone granted me reprieval, decades spent in strife  
Led to nothing, repeated in my mind  
Led to nothing, if only I was born another time**_

_**Hell is still overburdened, I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened, how have I been so determined malign?**_

_Light decided to follow the sound by taking the path. The farther he walked on the path, the singing got louder and more clearer until he reached another clearing. Only this time, the clearing had an old worn out well. And on the lip of that well sat what looked like a dark-haired girl wearing long sleeved black shirt that had chibi angel wings on the back and pair of slightly baggy blue jeans. _

'_They look like the clothes that Higurashi-san was wearing when I had killed her…' Light thought. _

_**It's the closing of the curtain, in the play that was my life  
Countless chapters left unopened, tragedies inside**__**  
**__**I was fighting for a reason, holy blessed homicide  
Seems I have committed treason, all I've sacrificed  
Led to nothing, repeated in my mind  
Led to nothing, if only I was born another time**_

_**Hell is still overburdened, I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened, how have I been so determined malign?  
Hell is still overburdened, I must stand and wait in line  
Hell is still overburdened, how have I been so determined malign?**_

_Ignoring the bad feeling he got from listening to the girl's lyrics, Light walked for and called out to get her attention but no words came from his mouth and the girl just continued. _

_**Fate is so unkind. Now I should have known.  
Blind leading the blind… Reaping what I've sewn.  
If it all amounts to nothing, why then am I standing in this line?**_

_The singing stopped before the girl stood and slowly turned to face him, her hair covering her face as she had her head tilted down making her look like an evil spirit from a horror movie… like the dead girl from Ringu who creepily crawled out of the TV. _

_Light shivered that the memory of watching that movie, even though he was killing criminals left and right, giving most of them horrible deaths, most horror movies, ESPECIALLY that one gave him the creeps more than the American made version. _

"_You… you killed me…" her voice sounded hoarse in a way that made his skin crawl as she raised a hand to point in his direction in an accusing way. _

"_Why… why kill me? So as to cover your tracks… to make sure… no one knew your true colors?" _

_Fear began to creep into Light's very being with his breath quickening to try to calm his racing heart. He started to have a cold sweat with adrenaline running through his veins. He then took a step back as the girl took a step toward him with her hand dropped to her side. _

_Once he was cornered with his back against a tree, the girl stopped only a few feet away before saying, "Be forewarned… I won't be so merciful if the authorities don't get you before I do. And I promise you… you will…" she then lifted her head, showing a grotesque and decaying face with hollow eyes, "DIE!"_

--------------------------------------------------

Light sat up right with a frightened gasp, his eyes wide and dilated, his heart pounding in his ears, and a cold sweat soaking his hair and most of his pajama top. When he had his senses gathered, Light looked around his room to see if anything was out of place or if the apparition from his dream was there.

He knew that Ryuk was staring at him strangely, like he had lost his mind. The Shinigami then voiced his curiosity, "Oi… Light? You okay?"

"I'm fine… just a nightmare." Light answered as he got up and went to his dresser to change into some fresh clean nightclothes.

Ryuk knew what was going on. He guessed that the bad luck of killing a miko could happen to anyone with a supernatural weapon or object. Meaning, since Light had killed her using the Death Note; he was going to get the same treatment any Shinigami would get for such an action.

Light was going to be haunted until the miko saw fit to kill him by tormenting his existence. The dreams of her supposed vengeful spirit was just the beginning. The real torture on Light was just about to come…

'This is getting more interesting with every twist and turn…' Ryuk thought to himself, internally cackling in anticipation for the entertainment he was soon to see.

* * *

Just wanted to make a chapter for Light. I also just wanted him to have a bit of haunt from Kagome's "death".

Hope you guys enjoyed it and Keep ideas and suggestion coming. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.

Flamers with their flames aren't welcome. Don't give me your shit if you don't want mine.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note). And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane.

**AN:** **Hey, everybody. I'm back from being sick and all those other bad things. I'm using my dad's laptop to update and type new chapters. I apologize that most of this might have some things copied from the movie, Catwoman. Basically I didn't know what else to write to help Kagome accept what had happened to her. **

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Kagome started to wake, feeling warm and refreshed. More than she had felt in a long time. Her bliss was soon cut when she felt a weight on her stomach, similar to when Buyo was still a kitten and not so fat while lying on her stomach. And when she opened her eyes… to stare into a pair of deep blue ones that looked similar to hers.

A bit startled to see that it was a black Kitsune, she tried to sit up only to find that another Kitsune, that was a golden color with baby blue eyes, lying on her stomach. It stared at her curiously, not budging from its place.

Around her partially covered form, there were five other Kitsune that were of different but natural colors.

She didn't understand why these kitsune were here sleeping with her… and why she wasn't in her room- or even in her own home. The room she was in was huge, much bigger than her own at the shrine. It was the same with the bed too- not to mention it was so much softer than her bed.

The sound of a door opening met Kagome's ears, making her turn toward it to see a young man- maybe a little older than her- with long auburn hair and deep emerald eyes and in his hands was a tray with fruits, a couple slices of toast, an omelet, and a glass of milk and orange juice.

He also wore a designer's dress shirt with a pair of casual blue jeans.

He smiled at her that seemed like he was familiar with her before walking up to her…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Heh, I would leave it at that but you guys had been so patient with me and you guys loved this so much so far that I felt that you guys deserved a long chapter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shippó had decided to do something for his mother when she woke up. He knew that she was probably hungry since she didn't eat anything the night before.

It didn't take long for her to realize who he was when unshed tears came to her eyes and spoke his name. And after he had set the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed, he was brought into an almost suffocating and almost desperate embrace from the waist. The now adult kit could feel his mother sobbing and her happy but heartbreaking sobs.

He returned the embrace complete. Shippó had waited so long to see his mother again and five hundred years was a long wait to be reunited with your mother.

After the tears had stopped, Shippó told Kagome what had happened over the years, just to catch up with her while eating the food the Kitsune had brought. Just as he was about to mention that he had a lover, Honóo came in asking if everything was all right.

Kagome was happy to see her son again and couldn't wait to see Sesshoumaru once more. A knock came from the door through Shippó's story on what had happened during their separation. When the said door opened, Kagome turned to the door and saw an attractive demon...phoenix guessing by his aura. Said phoenix looked at her nervously and Kagome frowned, wondering why he was so nervous.

"Is-is everything alright?" he asked. Shippó sent the phoenix a soft smile.

"Mother, this is Honóo." Shippó introduced. Honóo bowed lowly, not wanting to anger the mother of his lover.

"Hello." Kagome greeted softly, a smile on her face. "I am Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mom, Honóo is my lover." Shippó said bluntly and relatively quickly. Kagome turned to Shippó and then back to Honóo. She giggled and that giggle turned into a full out laugh as she fell on the bed and tried to smother her laughter. Shippó frowned and Honóo stared in shock. When she finally stopped laughing, Shippó poked her. "What's so funny?"

"I always knew it'd be a man in the end." She giggled.

"What?" Shippó asked.

"Oh come on Shippó. You're a kitsune, I know they swing both ways... you just swung the other way a little more. I won't lie and say that I didn't want grandchildren... but I can deal." she sighed.

"We're working on that." Shippó coughed with a slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Oh!" Kagome perked. "A threesome? Is she nice?"

"She's very nice and beautiful." Shippó responded.

"Good. Don't worry, Honóo." Kagome said with a smile as she stood up and waked over to him. She brought him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "I was around demons for a few years, Honóo. Nothing shocks me about their sexual habits. In the beginning yes, but I have come to accept your relationships. Love is love after all...and most have the capacity to love more than one person in their life, but Honóo... if you ever hurt Shippó in anyway..." she whispered. "... You'll see what the power of a miko can do." She said in a still soft and mothering tone. "I can tell you care for him greatly so that won't be a problem."

"I understand." he whispered back. Kagome nodded and pulled away.

"Welcome to the family." she said with a bright smile.

"Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

"See! I told you! Mom's the best! She's so understanding." Shippó said happily. "We should probably go and find Sesshoumaru, ne?" he asked. Kagome nodded and she hooked her arms through Shippó's and Honóo's. They walked down the hall, Shippó finishing filling her up on the past events. They stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's office and opened the door.

Sesshoumaru sat talking quietly with a beautiful woman that could only be described a goddess-like. Kagome was not far from the truth, since Inari was a goddess. Kagome vaguely heard her name fall from his lips as they talked and she wondered how she could have heard it from her position on the other side of the room. Kagome shook her head lightly as Sesshoumaru turned to them.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said standing up from his seated position.

"Sesshou..." she whispered as she ran forward and threw herself into his arms. She took in his scent that was purely Sesshoumaru. She buried her head into his chest and sighed. "I missed you." She muttered.

"Yes, I know." he pulled away and planted a slight kiss on her brow. He turned to the woman still sitting lazily on her chair and she nodded to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome...this is Lady Inari."

"Inari?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. "Inari as in-"

"She is our deity." Shippo replied from her behind her.

"Wha-uh-huh?" She finally got out. Inari merely smiled and stood from her seated position. Just as Kagome was to bow, Inari stopped her.

"Don't bow to me. I am not very formal. Formalities are a bother. Refer to me as Inari and don't think of me as a Goddess." she said gently and with a smile. Kagome nodded and straightened. "You're probably wondering what I am doing here on the human plane, right?" Kagome nodded and Inari's eyes softened. "You died."

"What?" Kagome asked. "My death brought you here?"

"Yes. You are by far one of my most prized miko's. You are kind and nurturing...I simply couldn't let you die simply because _that boy_ and his _Death Note_-" she spat. "-Needed to get rid of you. I gave you life but the price of that life...is that you have-enhanced abilities."

"Does this have anything to do my hearing and eye sight as well as sense of smell sharpening?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inari whispered. "You have kitsune abilities and personality traits. Now you must choose your net course of action."

"Course of action?" she asked slowly. Inari nodded her head.

"Will you let the boy that killed you get away with what he has done and will do or will you go and take revenge?" she asked. Kagome's eyes closed and when they opened...something dark rolled through them.

"I will take my revenge."

"Good." Inari replied before saying, "But first… there's something I want to show you." And with that, Inari motioned Kagome to follow her out of Sesshoumaru's study to one of the libraries.

But halfway to the library, Kagome remembered that she had a lot of papers due that day but during her almost panicked rant, Honóo assure her that Shippó took care of that by sending Hotaru- her hopefully future daughter-in-law to the university and give her papers to her professors earlier that day.

With that out of the way, they continued to one of the many libraries.

When Kagome caught a glimpse outside, she realized that it was already close to late afternoon.

It was obvious that the miko slept most of the day and Shippó's story of what happened over the last five hundred years was long and took most of the day. Kagome could only wonder what Inari wanted to tell her.

The Kitsune goddess must have sensed her question and answered, "I'm going to give you a better understanding of your current situation by showing you some things that have been recorded over the span humanity has thrived."

Once they all had made it to the library, Shippó, Honóo, and Sesshoumaru said that they all had business to attend to but would return shortly. Thus, leaving Kagome alone with the goddess.

After asking Kagome to take a seat on the loveseat that was set at the center of the library, Inari made her way to a shelf full of scrolls and pulled out an old and slightly worn scroll that had a seal with the kanji for fox on it. She then took a seat next to Kagome as her kitsune came in and took their own seats on empty shelves, available chairs, anywhere they could sit.

Inari then rolled out the scroll on the coffee table that was set in front of them to reveal a lot of ancient Japanese writing combined with a bit of Korean, Taiwanese, Chinese, and other languages that were spoken within the Asian borders. With the writings were simple but elegant ink paintings of women and some men in different styles of Kitsune masks.

"The Fox Goddes of Rice and Harvest… me." Inari's chestnut Kitsune jumped onto the coffee table before jumping onto Kagome's lap. The goddess then continued, "Kitsune, both animal and demons are sacred to me as my messengers."

"Was this scroll written by…?" Kagome asked while petting the kitsune in her lap.

Inari then finished for her, "My fellow demon followers, yes. They were the witnesses of these people you see painted on here." She then stood again, motioning Kagome to follow her up the stairs to the second level of books in the large room. Kagome did so after setting the kitsune in her lap on the loveseat, not noticing the black one, Jumyō keeping a close eye on her.

The miko stood next to Inari as the goddess continued to speak as she set aside a curtain that was covering what looked like a miniature shrine in Inari's honor. It had a figurine of her set in the center with other charms and such that stood for rice and harvest. "I am sometime a rarity. The goddess of Rice… Harvest for farmers, but I also stand for deceit and trickery. I represent the freedom and sexuality among men and women. Submissive yet rebellious… witty yet curious… quick but careful… and playful yet wicked."

Kagome absorbed all of this before Inari asked her, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember seeing a classmate of mine talking to a shinigami… and saying that he was Kira… as to what he did to kill me… I don't remember."

"He had used something… a tool of the shinigami called a Death Note. When he writes a person's name in it while picturing that person in his mind, he is able to kill them within seconds, if he pleased." At that, Kagome got flashes of Light writing in a notebook before feeling discomfort in her chest the night before.

Inari then stepped in front of her favorite miko and spoke, "Because I was told by the fates that you were going to be killed, I had sent Jumyō to watch over you." This made Kagome realized that she had seen the black Kitsune at most of the places she had been to before last night.

"I knew that you were worthy of a gift that he was able to give you- a gift that could change your life… and give you a new one."

At this time, Sesshoumaru, Honóo, and Shippó walked backed into the library to witness Inari push Kagome over the railing without warning.

Before Kagome knew it, she was wrapped in shadows… and the next moment she was safe on the ground, looking up at Inari on the second level.

"You're not alone, my dear. I have had Jumyō save others before. See for yourself." Inari spoke as she threw sheets of paper that had enlarged photos of stone carvings and old paintings, along with live photos of people that wore Kitsune masks.

Kagome watched them flutter around her before viewing them when they had settled on the floor around her as Inari continued, "Fox Guardians, like my Kitsune demon followers are not contained by the rules of society like normal humans. You follow your own desires. The gift I had Jumyō give you is both a blessing and a curse. In the world of mortals, you will often be alone and misunderstood… you will experience a freedom others will never know."

Everyone watched at Kagome looked at what was around her as Inari spoke again, "You are now a Kitsune Guardian of Shadows yourself. Everyone of your senses incredibly heightened to the capacity of an average Kitsune- maybe even stronger with the ability to control shadow at your will."

Kagome then looked up toward Inari who was now standing next to her and asked, "So I'm not… Kagome anymore?"

It kinda scared Kagome to hear that she was someone else and not herself. It reminded her too much about how everyone in the past saw her as Kikyo.

"You are Kagome… and a Kitsune Guardian." Inari reassured Kagome while resting a hand on her shoulder before retracting it and turning to pick up a Kitsune mask that resembled what could usually be found at festivals in Japan.

The goddess then kneeled next to her favorite miko, saying gently, holding the mask out to her, "Embrace it, sweetie. You had spent a lifetime caged… slowly withering from within. Only by accepting who you are… all of who you are… you can be free. And freedom is power."

Kagome stared at the mask that was held to her, thinking of her choice about making Light pay before accepting the mask.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Kagome continued looking at the mask in her hands while sitting on the roof of Shippó's home with many things on her mind.

Those same thoughts were cut short at hearing the soft footfalls of Jumyō coming to sit next to her. The miko petted the black kitsune on the head, "You save my life Jumyō… But somebody killed me. And I know who and why." Her voice started out soft before hardening at the thought and knowledge of who tried to kill her and their reasons.

Kagome's gaze was turned to the bright lights of Tokyo, Jumyō looking the same way, thinking just how sweet her revenge would be to get under Light's skin and make him pay for the lives he had taken- including hers.

* * *

Another chapter done, thanks to my friend and new co-author, Kagome Yuki Niwa. The next chapter will be written by her when she gets the chance.

Please Review, it'd be most appreciated. Suggestions and ideas are more than welcome. Flamers with their flames aren't.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note). And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane.

**Sorry it took forever to write!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Kagome's eyes glinted as she stared out into the night. A small snarl worked its way onto her lips. She went into the room Sesshoumaru had given her and raided the closet. Light would pay...starting tonight. Jumyō watched from my bed as he lay down on the fluffy pillows.

Slowly I pulled out several outfits I thought looked cute yet sexy. My lips curved into a smile and I pulled on a black kimono that touched my mid thigh. It showed a decent amount of cleavage and it covered my hands. I closed it with a purple obi that had black butterflies on it. I pulled my hair into a black bun and smiled to myself. I went through all the drawers and sound some ceremonial bells. I tied those around my ankles, enjoying the tinkling sound they made. Slowly...I pulled on the clay white mask with red stripes on the cheeks, holes for my eyes, the muzzle was sculpted to extend outward, and a painted on kitsune like smirk. Jumyō looked at me and yipped, his eyes traveling my form approvingly.

"Pervert." I muttered. Jumyō let out a bark of laughter and I smirked under the mask. I went through another drawer and found some weapons. Why would Sess keep weapons in a room? I laughed at his fascination with weapons in general. I found a red silk pouch and opened it. I purred and sent a smile to Jumyō. The bag held senbon needles. I pushed them into my kimono and turned to the kitsune. "Well? Are you coming?"

He sent me a kitsune like smirk and jumped from the bed. His dark form rubbed against my calf and then he leapt toward the balcony. He jumped up on top of the railing and sat there, his tail swishing behind him. His dark eyes beckoned me forth and I followed with out hesitation. I jumped onto the railing beside him and then we jumped. I landed silently, the bells jingling lightly. I liked them...I could use them as a diversion like that one kunoichi from Naruto.

I smiled and let out a laugh. Here I was comparing myself to a fictional character. Jumyō ran before me and I ran along side him. My feet felt nice with the cool green grass beneath them. I smiled and looked at the fox by my side. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he ran and I giggled. I looked before me and figured I needed to make several stops tonight.

One would be to Light, the man that killed me.

The other...would be L, the man that could help me.

We ran swiftly through the night, our bodies blending with the surrounding darkness. I would visit my enemy before I tried to make an ally. Jumyō ran, sniffing the air as he went. He led me to where he smelt the man that killed me. I sniffed the air, noticing how my senses had enhanced. It smelt like rain.

Rain dropped onto my clay nose but we ran steadily and silently. We ran through a residential district and Jumyō led me to a house. All of the lights were off and so I guessed everyone was asleep at this time. I remembered what Inari had told me about new skills and senses and figured this was the best time to try out those new skills that were imprinted into a brain.

I pulled out a senbon and went to the front door. I used it to pick the lock and the door swung open. I closed the door behind me and walked into the dark. Lightning flashed followed by thunder and Jumyō led me up some stairs. His nose was pressed firmly to the floor and then he stopped before a closed door. I touched the door and then tried to open it. It was locked so I used the senbon again and unlocked this door. It swung open silently and I closed it behind us with a soft click.

I looked around the room and saw Light sleeping not so soundly on his bed. I wanted to laugh at his pathetic whimpers. My eyes looked around the room until they met they eyes of a shinigami. I gave him a wave and before he could talk, I darted forth using agility that I barely knew I had. The bells jingled almost silently. I loved ceremonial bells...they rang almost silently until they were used for the very ceremonies they were made for. I had a hand on the shinigami's mouth. He didn't move and I sent him a glare through the holes for my eyes.

"You will be silent or you will die. I can and will purify you if I must." I hissed softly. He nodded his head and I pulled my hand away from his mouth. I went to the desk and used a piece of paper from a place on his desk. I heard thunder rumble and saw more lightning as I grabbed a pen. I began to write and then I moved to the window. I opened it and a gush of wind enetered. I sat at the window sill and I pulled a bell from my ankle.

I grabbed a senbon and tied the bell to it. I smirked and pinned the paper on to it. I tossed the senbon, it rang loudly, Light jerked awake, and he saw me sitting on the sill. I sent him a wave and then I dropped backwards with Jumyō. I was gone when I touched the ground.

* * *

I jerked awake when I heard the sound of a bell. I looked around the room and saw figure wearing a fox like mask. I watched as she waved to me and then dropped backwards. I ran to the window but found nothing there. I looked to Ryuk who seemed a lighter shade of blue. He turned to me and he pointed to the wall where a bell hung from a senbon. It was holding a piece of paper.

I walked forwardand read the note.

_**Fukushū Suru » To Take Revenge**_

_**In order for one to take absolute revenge  
one must destroy the person or thing caused  
them to fill with vengeance.**_

_**In order fo me to take my revenge...  
someone must die...  
For my revenge to be taken..  
Light Yagami must pay with is life.**_

Almost tauntingly at the bottom in smaller letters was something that made my heart stop.

_**I know who Kira is...**_

I pulled away from the note and looked at Ryuk.

"Who was that?" I asked the shinigami.

"I don't know." he said softly. "She threatened to kill me though."

"Can someone actually kill you?" I asked Ryuk in wonder, my hands slightly shaking. I turned and sat down on my bed, hlding my head in my shaky hands.

"A miko can..." Ryuk told me softly as though it was curse. I looked up and my eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what you know about miko's, Ryuk." I demanded of the shinigami. Said shinigami merely smirked nearly chuckling.

"When you kill one...it comes back and bites you in the ass...much like now."

* * *

Jumyō and I ran through the rain and I felt wonderful. Light would now understand what happens when you screw with Kagome Higurashi. I liked the way I knew somewhat how to use these new powers. I would ask Inari about them later. We ran to the place where we were sure L was. I felt a deep pull in my gut that where ever I was headed would be where I would find L.

I stopped before a large hotel and nearly growled. How was I supposed to get all the way up there? Jumyō merely rolled his eyes and jumped on a flag pole that was above the door. I raised a brow, I guess Jumyō wasn't a normal kitsune. He looked down at me and then gestured me up with his head. I sighed and used strength I didn't know I had and jumped onto the pole. I sat on it in awe.

He sent me the kitsune equivalent of a smirk and led the way up to where we felt that L was. I smirked and then followed the kitsune. The rain had stopped to a slow drizzle but there was still thunder and lightning.

* * *

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, sending away the detectives that were supposed to be helping me with a wave of my hand. I walked over to the large kitchen and grabbed a box full of donuts. I turned off all of the lights intending on thinking peacefully and quietly. I walked back to the living room and sat down at one of the couches. I silently began to think about the Kira case, working at every possible angle to find the culprit. I had a slight suspicion but didn't want to act on that suspiscion due to the fact that I could very well be wrong.

I sighed and looked around the large hotel room and silently cursed Kira. This was case was not as easy I though t it would be. I leaned against the back of the couch a donut in my mouth and two more in my hands. I closed my eyes and was drifting to my thoughts when the hair on the back of my neck prickled.

I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head. I looked around the room and saw that the balcony doors were open. I stood and put down my donuts. I walked to the doors and closed them but not after I looked around. I heard an almost silent jingling of bells behind me. I turned around but saw nothing in the dark room. My eyes narrowed and I turned back to lock the balcony doors.

As I was about to lock them, I was immediately pinned against them a senbon to my throat, ready to pierce through the tender flesh. Another arm was wrapped underneath my arm, their hand resting at the column of my throat. A distinctly wet feminine body pressed against my own. her front was soaking the back of my white shirt and I wanted to grumble at the unfairness of it all.

"Hello, L." the woman's voice whispered into my ear.

"Good evening." I greeted back as though I were not pressed against the balcony doors. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"There is..." she purred. "...the Kira case, L, how well are you doing on it?"

"We're doing fine." I stated. She nodded her head and then she almost snarled.

"I am going to tell you who Kira is and when I do...you better do everything in your power to make sure he get's his punishment. I'll be doing the same..." she giggled. "It will be a race. Whom ever gets to Kira first can punish him. I promise that if I get him, he will die."

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"Light Yagami." she whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked, knowing my suspicois were now confirmed.

"He killed me." She whispered. She opened the balcony doors and I stumbled. The woman ran next to me and then jumped from the balcony. I wanted to yell out to her and stop her but she was gone when I searched for her. I ran forth into the rain just as lightning flashed and looked over the balcony...she was gone.

So now I had a killer that caused heart attacks and another one that wanted that killer dead.

Great.

* * *

I made it to my balcony and Jumyō and I shook our selves dry. I entered the dark room and pulled off my mask and threw it onto my bed. I let my hair down and slipped the bells from my ankles. I undid my obi and was about to let it drop from my body when I heard I growl. I turned behind me and saw Sesshoumaru in one of the chairs. His gold eyes glared at me coldly and I flinched.

"Where have you been?" he snarled. I sighed and turned around, my back to him, slipping the wet kimono off of me, letting it drop to the ground. I wasn't going to get sick because Sesshoumaru was here. I slipped on a large shirt that touched my knees and a pair of under ware.

"I was out." I stated simply. His growling increased and I sighed and turned around to face him. "I was out starting my plan on taking revenge. I went to Light's house and then met L and informed him of Kira's identity." I told him, my eyes narrowed. He stood and stalked towards me. He sighed and closed his eyes, the tenseness seeping away from his figure.

"You had...scared us when you up and disappeared. I don't care about your revenge but I do care is where you are and what you are doing." he lifted a clawed hand to caress my cheek, his golden eyes soft. "You are my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay." I stated softly, giving him a large smile. He pulled away and turned to leave the room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." then he was gone. Jumyō jumped onto my bed and slipped under the covers. I yawned and followed suit. We had an eventful night.

* * *

I awoke with the sun streaming in my eyes and feeling a little bit more then warm. I brought my hands to my eyes and brushed the sleep from them. I squinted against the harsh light and sighed, reaching for Jumyō. I found his ears and touched them gently. I turned to look at him and my eyes widened. I sat up and was about to scream. This was not Jumyō. Jumyō was a cute adorable kitsune...not a full grown naked man lying on his stomach. The scream was let loose and the man lifted a hand and covered my mouth leisurely. His eyes never opened but he did talk.

"Woman," he began, his voice deep and alluring, having a husky tone to it. "I am trying to sleep and if you don't shut up then I will cut your vocal chords from your throat." My eyes widened further and then Shippo ran in, in just a pair of green silk boxers. He looked around the room and saw me with the stranger. He breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"Jumyō! Get out of my Mom's bed!" he yelled. I looked at the man that held his hand to my mouth. He pulled it away and then sat up. His hair was black, shaggy, and touched just above his shoulders, it fell nicely into his blue eyes that were several shades darker then mine. He had two black floppy fox ears that instead of standing straight up, in his sleepy state, flopped against his head. He yawned to reveal two sharp fangs and a row of pearly white teeth.

He stretched and I glimpsed a pale yet nicely sculpted chest and defined abs. He was lean yet muscular and held a certain beauty to him. He turned to me and his features were sharp and elegent, almost feminine. The only thing that saved him from being entirely beautiful was the crooked smirk he sent to me.

"Yo." he greeted. "Sleep well, Kagome?"

I think that was when I fainted because I looked under the covers to see if he had a tail...he did but I saw a lot more then I wanted to.

* * *

**KYN:** ALoha! This is my chapter! If you do not know who I am, my name is Kagome Yuki Niwa!  
**Alucard:** You aren't very special.  
**Youko:** This is why you are very unloved by KYN.  
**KYN:** Boys...no fighting. I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next will be Bishie's! Thanks for reading. Please Review! We love you!  
**Alucard and Youko:** It's a lie!

**Bishie (a.k.a. Bishonen'sFoxyMiko): **'Gome Yuki's right about me starting the next chapter so keep an eye out for it. Tootles.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note). And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane.

AN: Thank you so much everyone, I'm very happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter written by Kagome Yuki Niwa. All credit of the last chapter goes to her. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the last one.

As to answer anyone who was asking about the pairing, READ THE FIRST CHAPTER/PROLOGUE. I always write down information like that in the first chapter I write.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

On the other side of Tokyo, away from where Kagome was unconscious, Light hadn't slept a wink after receiving a visit from that female wearing the fox mask and reading the letter she left.

'How can she know who Kira is? HOW?!' that was what was basically going through his mind the entire night. Ryuk hadn't told him more than what he had said after Light had read the note. Other than the fact that mikos were rare in this day and age and you wouldn't know who's a miko unless you have the Shinigami eyes… he also that they only served the most important gods of the Shinto religion, like Amaterasu or Kami himself.

But Light didn't hear that last part about the shinigami eyes because he was too caught up in his thoughts.

Ryuk looked at his human partner and sighed.

He really didn't know much more than him other than the fact that the woman Light killed the night before was a miko (which he still kept to himself). He looked over at Light and took in the paleness of his skin and the bags under his eyes. It was going to take a toll on the boy, he knew. After all, someone _knew_ he was Kira and that didn't bode well for the human.

Sure, Ryuk could tell him that the girl he killed was the reason why Light was going through but where would the entertainment in that be.

Light growled and finally stood, tossing one of his schoolbooks into the wall opposite of him and almost hit Ryuk before hissing, "Damn it! As if L wasn't enough of an obstacle for me to fulfill my goals of making a utopia with no criminals, but now I have this woman to deal with who knows Kira's identity…"

By this time, Light was nearly pulling out his hair. This breakdown was almost worse than when L had confronted him at the opening ceremony of the new students for To-Oh University.

Ryuki glared at the human but sighed understanding his stress.

"Light? Are you alright dear?" his mother called, knocking on his door.

"Fine." Light managed to bite out, trying to calm himself so that won't lash out at his mother.

"Okay, dear! Breakfast will be ready soon." she called, her footsteps fading away downstairs. Light turned to Ryuk, his eyes flashing. "We need to find out who this miko is and do it now."

"And how do we do that, genius?" Ryuk rumbled.

Light's eyes glinted and he smirked. "With the help of Misa of course."

Ryuk looked at him as if he was crazy as Light got up to get ready for the day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at Shippó and Sesshoumaru's mansion, the two owners, along with Inari, a now clothed Jumyō, Honóo, and the female phoenix- Hotaru waited for Kagome to wake up.

Inari, earlier, scolded Jumyō for taking on his human form soon after Kagome was starting to get used to her new gifts. Jumyō winced slightly when his mistress scolded him but could she really blame him? He sometimes can't control when he's given the chance to walk in his human form while in the human world.

After some low toned arguments about the stunt Jumyō pulled, Kagome started to stir. When her eyes settled on Jumyō, she groaned with a bit of a mumble that sounded like a whine, "Oh, my poor virgin eyes. I'm forever blind."

Shippó and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle at what she said while Honóo, Hotaru, and Inari tried to hold in theirs. As for Jumyō, he just couldn't stop himself from feeling smug.

Yeah, he knew that he was well endowed.

"Well, my dear, most of your body can't stay virgin forever. Not to mention that it was probably what you got for curiosity getting the better of you- kitsune trait of yours that has certainly grew after coming back to life."

Once Kagome got the courage to get up, everyone was silent until Inari spoke, "So… you started taking your revenge last night, did you?" The Kitsune goddess was really curious as to what her favorite little miko had planned to do to Light.

Kagome expression became serious as she answered, "Yes…" she then started explaining what she did last night from going to Light's house leaving the note written by her and going to the hotel room L was staying at to solve the Kira case. She also told the goddess and the other occupants that in the room about her not really wanting to kill Light but to break him.

"'Ka-san, by doing that you'll turn out like Naraku and start toying with people." Shippó muttered, earning a look from Kagome that said he shouldn't even say things like that.

Sesshoumaru thought that it was a pretty good plan. He believed that sometimes breaking your enemy mentally was better than taking his life- less messy and more satisfying.

(He really would know)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At a hotel, L was sitting in his usual chair- knees brought up to his chest with the other members of the task force for the Kira Case sitting on the loveseats that were on his left and right side. Watari stood at his side.

The events that had happened the night before bothered L, with the thought of another person- a woman- taking the law into her hands by getting revenge for someone who was the killer of hundreds of criminals…

What bothered him the most was what she had said when he asked her how she knew Light Yagami was Kira…

"He killed me…"

L couldn't understand what she meant. If Kira did kill her, then how could she still be alive? This case just took an unbelievable turn.

"Ryuuzaki… you said that you found out something about the case last night and wanted to share it with us?" Chief Yagami, Light's father asked. The other members, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Ukita, were just as curious as their chief to hear what L found out.

After taking a sip of his coffee, L replied, "Yes. Last night, I was given confirmation on the identity of Kira by an unannounced guest who somehow came in from the balcony."

"What? Who was it?" Matsuda asked.

"From the tone of the visitors voice…" L started before thinking, 'and the feel of her body…' then continued, "It was a woman who claimed that she was killed by Kira and somehow lived to tell the tale. She never said her name or how she knew about Kira's identity. Only that if we don't catch him first, she will surely kill him herself."

"What?" Ukita asked. "A woman told you? Who was it?"

"She was masked and I did not get a good look at her." L told the men before him.

"Well?" Chief Yagami asked. "Who did she say it was?"

"I am sorry but I am unable to tell you at this moment."

"WHAT?" he exploded. "You can't keep vital information like that from us!"

"I can and I will." L said as he leaned over the coffee table and grabbed a glazed donut.

"It could be important to the case!" he argued.

"I assure that it is important." L said around a mouthful of donut.

"Then why aren't you telling us?" Matsuda asked calmly, an almost uncharacteristic action from him.

L was silent for a moment while looking down at his coffee before answering, "I need to see if she's lying or not… even though she seems to be telling the truth. And I also want to know how could Kira have killed her, even though she was very much alive."

"So you also want to find out what makes her different from Kira's other victims? Like how she's lived to tell the tale, so to speak?" Aizawa asked, kind of understanding the strange detective's curiosity.

"Not only that, but how did she know who I was when my identity had always been unknown? As well as how did she know where I was located in this building? I have a feeling there's more to this woman than meets the eye… along with how she came across such valuable information, as well as her sources." L then added almost absently, "There's also a chance that we'll meet with her again, if only for a temporary alliance to catch Kira. And when she came to me, it seemed like she had a plan for Kira."

Chief Yagami raised a brow at this before asking, "What kind of plan?"

After swallowing the last donut he had popped into his mouth, L reply, "I'm not sure, but I know for certain that she seemed crossed toward Kira. And as they say…" he picked up his coffee before giving what would seem like a small smile filled with ironic humor, "Hell hath do wrath like a woman scorned. Especially one that has come back from the dead."

Everyone else grew nervous with a sweatdrop, feeling almost sorry for Kira at crossing this woman's path. More so with Aizawa and Chief Yagami being married and knew how terrifying a woman can be.

That's all, guys. I'm sorry for the wait. I really wanted to update another story of mine but I was low on ideas and 'Gome Yuki was busy with a one-shot. I hope this will be enough for you guys and please review; it'd be most appreciated. Suggestions and ideas are more than welcome. Flamers with their flames aren't.

Chapter by: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or Catwoman. The two animes/mangas belong to their rightful owners Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha), Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata (Death Note). And the creation of Catwoman belongs to Bob Kane.

AN: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Even though I'm co-authoring with Kagome Yuki Niwa, I can't seem to get in touch with her. She hasn't been online since somewhere in June.

Since I hadn't got any word from her about the next chapter to this fic, I decided to continue this on my own because I know how many readers had wanted to read what happens next in this fic. Not to mention, my father bought our own copy of Catwoman starring Halle Berry.

Anyways, hope you guys forgive me for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter Seven**_

After the discussion of what Kagome planned to do to Light for killing her and telling the others of her telling Kira's identity to L, Kagome asked everyone to leave so that she could get ready for class today. She had already missed one day even though Hotaru helped turn in her reports that were due yesterday. Kagome wasn't planning to miss another day of University when she could make great progress in breaking Light.

'Just make him sweat a little… after a day of not seeing me.' She thought as she brought out two outfits. Both were completely different from what she usually wore. One set was completely black and looked like something a rebellious biker chick would wear complete with the fabric being leather. The other outfit looked like something that would make her look like a sexy secretary with a tight mid-thigh length skirt and a blouse that showed a tempting amount of cleavage.

Not really in the mood to wear a skirt, Kagome picked the black leather outfit. It was of a tight pair of leather pants, a black corset top with that had short and thin chains crisscrossed where ribbon should be, and a leather jacket with a length that stopped just below her torso. Once she was dressed, Kagome looked herself in the mirror and frowned slightly when she finally realized something.

'When did my hair get so long?' Kagome's lush raven tresses were longer than they used to be. Last she remembered… her haired reached the small of her back. Now, after having not cutting it when she was still traveling to the Sengoku, it now reached past her rear. Her tresses were still lush and well kept but they were too long and made her almost look like Kikyo when they frame her face. She scowled at the memory of always being mistaken for Kikyo but because she was believed to be her reincarnation and looked similar to her.

Kagome then abruptly turned away from the mirror and left her room with her book bag and stray notebooks. Meeting Sesshoumaru, Shippó, Honóo, Hotaru, Jumyō, and Inari in the sunlit kitchen area eating breakfast, she greeted them before making her way to the fridge for a glass of orange juice. After filling a glass, the revived miko noticed that Jumyō was wearing something that looked like a cross between punk emo and proper school boy with his dress shirt un-tucked with a dark blue v-neck sweater on and black slacks. He also wore a part of thin-framed glasses while his black hair was slightly messy but still looked natural.

His attire and features just made him look wild yet book smart at the same time with his lithe form.

'Damn… now that's fine…' Kagome thought, her mouth watering slightly. Damn, her Kitsune habits were kicking in fast, especially with the kitsune love for gorgeous things.

Jumyō saw her gaze on him and couldn't help but feel smug before speaking, "You see something you find tasty, Kagome-koi?"

All eyes then turned to Kagome before she just leered at the kitsune in his full human form, "So what if I go?" After taking another swig of her juice, her brows furrowed in curiosity before asking, "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Why? Oh, I'm just going to To-Oh University with you… on Inari-dono's orders and for my own personal amusement." At that last part, Jumyō had a smirk that was a bit of a cocky yet was able to make any female melt into a puddle of goo. Well… many except for Kagome since she's been around his type for quite a bit.

'Wait… I usually start stuttering and act like a naïve little virgin… personality change with coming back from the dead…' Kagome thought before giving a slight smirk to herself, 'it's a nice change to how I usually acted after coming home for good…'

After finishing her juice, Kagome rinsed her glass before setting it in the sink. As she was about to leave the kitchen with Jumyō following, Honóo stood while offering to drive them to campus before Sesshoumaru called out to them.

The two blue eyed raven haired pair turned to the Daiyoukai before catching something her tossed to them. Looking at what tossed to them, Kagome raised a brow in question.

"Pre-packaged Madeleine?"

"Take them or starve until lunch. It's your call." Sesshoumaru told them while still keeping his eyes on the morning paper.

"O-kay… we'll take them. Breakfast is an important meal after all." Jumyō said in a nervous voice before steering Kagome out the door with Honóo right behind them with his car keys.

The drive to the campus was quiet but nice with Kagome and Jumyō enjoying their breakfast. When they made it to To-Oh, the two thanked the male phoenix for driving them before heading into the building but not before gaining quite a few stares- most of them being lustful or longing.

Jumyō was just basking in the attention he was gaining, seemingly looking like he didn't notice them while Kagome just ignored them. She could tell that most of the students were surprised by her new attire. A majority of them knew her from the opening ceremony for the incoming freshman as the third representative and as a very meek and modest person who usually kept to herself. So of course they would be surprised to see her looking like a sexy rebellious biker chick.

Once she was done taking Jumyō to the main office and making sure that he would be fine enrolling his self, Kagome left for class. So far within her first year of college, she didn't have anything with Light but she did have one class with a certain infamous detective under the alias of Hideki Ryuga. After entering the classroom, she heard a few gasps and ahs from her classmates and could feel eyes on her as she made her way to her seat that was just parallel to Ryuga's, next to the stairs.

Taking her seat, the revived miko brought up her feet to rest on the desk as she leaned back and folded her hands over her stomach before turning to Ryuga. When she saw him looking at her, slightly surprised, she gave a smile to him with a greeting, "Ohayo, Hideki-san."

"… Ohayo…" was the only reply Ryuuzaki could give when he saw Kagome sit. This woman wasn't like the Kagome he was used to seeing since the start of the first semester, after the entrance ceremony. While the Kagome he was used to seeing was meek and kept to herself, this Kagome was the opposite looking more confident about her self and not really caring what others thought about her.

Ryuuzaki wondered what brought about his change in the girl and before he was about to speak to her, a new male voice called out, "Kagome-koi!"

Many eyes, including Ryuuzaki's turned to the door to see a new face with hair and eyes the same shade as Kagome's but had the book smart yet wild look about him. Ryuuzaki saw his gaze turn to his general direction; a grin crept on the new young man's face before he made his way to where Kagome sat.

No one in the room expected the new guy's next action… although Kagome looked like she expected it from him as the raven haired, blue-eyed male dipped down and kissed the left corner of her lips while resting a hand on the right side of her waist. The picture they made almost made them look like college lovers with the male being affectionate and very loving while the female seemed almost nonchalant but accepted his affections.

The moment was broken when Kagome grabbed the boy's ears and gave him a slight frown, "Cut that out. You're gonna make them think that I'm already taken… not to mention it's rude to kiss in public."

"Huh? It's rude to lock lips in public? That's almost as bad as China for a couple not to hold hands because it's disgraceful."

"The country's rules, not mine." Kagome replied before noticing Ryuga staring at them before smiling at him, "Ryuga-san, this is a distant cousin of mine, Higureshimá Jun. He came in from Rome, Italy to attend To-Oh University." She then turned to 'Jun', "Jun-kun, this is one of my classmates and the second representative from the opening ceremony, Hideki Ryuga."

Jumyō nodded to the mortal, "It's a pleasure to meet you." The black kitsune knew who this guy was, especially when he helped lead Kagome to him.

Ryuuzaki nodded to him, still not sure what to say before the professor walked in and asked everyone to sit. With that, he saw Kagome set her feet on the ground and turned to her right in her seat before telling 'Jun' to sit down next to her.

The blue-eyed male gave her a breathtaking smile before taking the seat next to her.

All during the session, there were times when 'Jun' would touch Kagome or make some sort of physical contact before Kagome would hit him, pinch his hand, or slap said hand or cheek.

Once midday came around, Ryuuzaki decided to invite Kagome and her 'cousin' to the tennis courts where he would be playing a game with Light.

Kagome thought about after gathering her things and replied, "I had never really played tennis before but I would like to watch after talking with some of my professors about my work that was brought in while I was absent, if that's okay."

"That would be fine. What about Higureshimá-kun?" Ryuuzaki spoke before he turned to 'Jun' questioningly. It was amazing to him how this male had shared very similar features to Kagome despite she said that they were distantly related. The only thing that told them apart was gender and the shade of their blue eyes with 'Jun's' being a little darker than Kagome's.

"I can come along since I have nothing to do. And I can meet Kagome-koi at the tennis courts once she's done with her business."

With everyone in agreement, the went their separate ways with Kagome going to her next professor's classroom while Jumyō followed Ryuuzaki outside the building to make their way to the tennis courts to meet Light.

Jumyō was looking forward to meet the little punk who had the gull to write a holy servant's name in the Death Note. He also had to admit that he was looking forward to the boy's reaction to Kagome still being alive and well.

As they were walking to the tennis court, Ryuuzaki spoke up, "Tell me, Higureshimá-san… how long have you and Higurashi-san known each other?"

"I've known her for quite some time, mostly just watching her from afar when she was in middle school. When she turned fifteen, I hadn't been able to see her because I had to move to Rome. But a week ago, I was able to come back to Tokyo and was able to meet her in person. And despite the short amount of time we come in contact with each other, we got along rather well." Jumyō answered while also prepared to answer the question about their relationship.

"Before session, it looked like the two of you were closer… almost like lovers."

"Nah, it's just a habit of mine that I took up while away from Japan- openly show affection while in public. It's just in my nature to show my loved one just how much I care about them."

'Although… it's just really my Kitsune nature to openly show affection and thrive off of physical contact, no matter how small the contact may be…' Jumyō thought with a sensual smirk that wasn't missed by Ryuuzaki. Up ahead, the black kitsune noticed the holder of the Death Note who killed Kagome before he came along. Hovering next to the brunette human was the shinigami, Ryuk.

The renowned detective didn't pay much mind to it before he caught sight of Light heading to their destination.

Light soon took notice of L when Ryuk told him that the strange man was heading toward him. Although, he didn't know who was with him.

Like L, his hair was obsidian but was slightly taller than the detective with sharp deep blue eyes and a physique that could rival a male model.

'Could he be working with L?' Light thought while wondering why the man looked familiar. When they were close enough to him, Light greeted, "Hey, Ryuga." After the hunch man returned the greeting, he asked, "Who's this with you?"

"Ah. This is Higureshimá Jun, Higurashi-san's distant cousin. He just started To-Oh today after coming in from Rome."

* * *

Three pages with a seemingly good cliffhanger. I hope this satisfies you guys for a while until the next chapter. Right now, my dad and I are preparing to move and I don't know if we'll be able to have internet connection when we get there. So right now, while cleaning the place up and packing our belonging, I'll be trying to update what I can with the fics that I hadn't updated in some time.

For now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave some nice reviews and suggestions and Ideas are welcome to help me get another chapter for this started.

As for you Flamers with your flames, don't complain at me for reading something that didn't suit your tastes. You had plenty of time to turn back and look for something else to read and I didn't force you to read this.


End file.
